In Vivo Biomedical Imaging Core The In Vivo Biomedical Imaging Core provides program investigators with access to state-of-the-art in-vivo imaging resources. The core is an integral component of an institution-wide imaging center that was developed through funds provided by an NCI P20 ICMIC planning grant, the Indiana 21st Century Technology Development Fund, and the Indiana Genomics Initiative (INGEN: Funded in part by the Lilly Endowment). Matching funds to develop this program were provided by the Indiana University Radiology Associates and the Indiana University School of Medicine. In total, nearly $32M has been raised to develop this comprehensive imaging program. The core will utilize pre-clinical MRI, PET, CT, and Biolumenscence imaging systems to characterize tumor formation and growth on the basis of the biological and morphological characteristics of the tumor microenvironment. High resolution images of the structure of the eye and surrounding tissues will be generated using proton MRI for the detecting the formation of optic gliomas in Project 1. In Project 2 a broad array of molecular and structural imaging methods will be employed to identify and characterize the biology of neurofibromas. Core activities will include the development and validation of novel imaging methods as well as the provision of standardized methods for collection and analysis of image data needed to support the specific scientific objectives of projects 1 and 2.